Gone
by OserxAndZexmaran
Summary: Estonia is tired of being alone, tired of being a nation.  A story on Estonia's disappearance and Finland searching for him.


_"Are you coming here of your own free will?" the voice was soft. The blonde's eyes glanced up, but only more darkness met them._

_ "Of course I have." _

_ "Are you willing to suffer the consequences, for you and your people?" the woman's voice held a smile now, making the nation hesitated. No. He couldn't turn back now._

_ "Yes, Grandmother. I want to relinquish my hold over my country and become mortal. I want to age and die and be forgotten, as all my people will do."_

_ With these words, Estonia sealed his fate._

"Hey, Su-san, have you seen Estie?" Finland smiled up at the tall Swede uneasily. Of course the serious expression would still take some getting used to, but he truly loved him.

"No."

"Latvia and Lithuania haven't seen him in days either. Maybe Russia invited him over?" Sweden shrugged, eyes downcast as he read the book on woodworking. Finland waited for a proper response. "Would you help me look for him later?" snuggling up against Su-san, he tried to control his heart when Sweden's eyes turned from the book to him and he gave him a hell-hath-no-fury look.

"S're."

_"Grandson, before I grant you this wish, may I know why you want to lose this gift?" the woman had moved closer, her white hair and pale skin coming into view. "I have promised all of my children at least one favor, so I must give you this, no matter how much losing you will pain you," her scent washed over him. The scent of earth and every natural thing imaginable._

_ "I can't take being alone anymore..."_

"I haven't seen him, da." Russia sounded troubled and Finland sighed. Surely Estonia would turn up soon. "He and his brothers rarely visit me anymore, but I do have the information to all his electronic devices, I made him tell me during our time together."

Something like hope flickered through Finland and he realized just how worried he had been. It wasn't like the overall nerdy nation to disappear like this, ever.

"Can you try to call him or something?"

"Of course, my friend. Oh, and this may not be my business to tell, but..." Russia sighed. "Estonia has been trying to contact Grandmother for a very long time now. Nearly twenty years. You know she is unstable."

Finland froze. Grandmother was nothing short of crazy, but she loved them all and would never hurt them. Still, just to be safe the blonde Nordic knew he would have to get Norway or England to contact her for him. "Thank you Ivan."

"Tell Estonia he is always welcome here when you find him, da?"

"Of course."

_"Alone? You have the other Baltics."_

_ "We will never be the same."_

_ "There is Ukraine," Estonia's face turned hot._

_ "I-I can't...she already...She hasn't acted the same around me in years. She would never..."_

_ His grandmother was silent. "Finland then? You used to be so close."_

_ "And now he only sees Sweden." Estonia knew what the next question would be, but she never asked. She only sighed._

_ "I suppose you can never survive with Russia either."_

England shook his head slightly, frowning.

"What's wrong?" Finland heard his voice raise with panic but there was nothing he could do. Trying to reassure him, England awkwardly patted the smaller on the back.

"Pangaea is denying access to me. I sensed someone else, another nation, there. It very well could be him. Grandmother would never harm him though. He could only be transported if it was of his own will."

_Pangaea leaned over him, smiling. Her skin shone as pale as the moon, her eyes a dark red. Kissing his cheek, she smiled. _

_ "It's been so long since anyone has come to see me. I suppose I have not been the best host, but soon your time here will come to an end. Soon, all your time will."_

_ "I'm ready for it, Grandmother." Estonia grinned up at her, the heady herb scent making him go sleepy. It hadn't been this strong before, had it?_

_ "Good night, my Estonia. Farewell. When you wake, this will have never happened to you." _

"Estonia!" Both of Finland's arms wrapped around the other nations waist, causing him to jump with surprise. "It's been two years!" tears had creeped into his eyes, but a smile still light up his face. "I've missed you so much."

The male only cleared his throat awkwardly before saying, "My name is Eduard. Do I know you?" One of the other men he had been speaking to laughed.

"Just ignore the little freak. He probably got lost from his mom." some of the others in the group laughed and Estonia, Eduard, smiled at the other apologetically.

"I'm sorry, you must have the wrong person. I've lived here all my life and I don't think I've ever meet you before. No hard feelings?" Finland detached himself quickly, feeling oddly numb. What had happened to Estonia? Lately they had gotten no sense from the nation itself as to if it had a personification, but this was his Estonia.

"Yeah, wrong person." Finland's voice was blank. "I'm sorry. It's my fault."

"No problem. Maybe I could speak with you some other time and clear this up?" Eduard was smiling at him like he had always, looking so happy and kind.

"No, it's fine. There's nothing to clear up. I guess the person I was thinking of was...He must be gone."

_As Estonia felt his consciousness slip away he heard Pangaea say one final thing. "This person will be gone." So, this is what peace was like?_

**Wow, this took exactly one hour to write. I decided to do a fic for Halloween, but I'm sorry it isn't to good. It's 12 and I'm sleepy. Please review! Oh, and tell me where I made a grammar or spelling mistake, there has to be a ton.**


End file.
